


N'Zoth gets horny

by dotgif



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dude I was really fucking horny, Leotis becomes an anime girl I guess, M/M, No Lube, Self-Indulgent, Tentacles, Wet Dream, there's no excuse for me to write this at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotgif/pseuds/dotgif
Summary: N'Zoth says fuck it and fucks my blood elf paladin to the point where his mind almost breaks.You already fucking know it's just me being horny, just read the tentacle hentai fic and hope I don't make my OC fuck another canon character
Relationships: N'Zoth/Original Male Character
Kudos: 15





	N'Zoth gets horny

The paladin was ripped from slumber to find himself in his room. In… Silvermoon. Laid upon his bed, he surveyed the room. His mother's room, until he inevitably claimed it as his own after her pride got the best of her.

Leotis laughed, shoulders bouncing, as he reminisced. His mother tried to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders, and it was her end. He only hopes that wouldn't be his burden to carry as well.

He shakes his head dismissively and shifts to get off of his bed, but once his feet touch the floor, he senses something deeply wrong.

The Light, something he worships, something that helps him fight and live without too much pain, was suddenly very quiet. Muted. His scars on his chest hurt when he stretched, and he could not heal them.

Leotis was horrified, and he quickly ran to look outside, hoping what he feared wasn't upon him.

Silvermoon, once bathed in the light of the Sunwell, was now as dark as night. "This… can't be right. This is not my home!" He said to no one in particular. At least, no one he could see…

Your eyes remain closed to the truth...

The elf shaked his head, cursing at the rumbling whispers in the back of his head. A paladin, even one as new as him, knew to not listen to anything but his own mind, and above all, the Light. N'Zoth must've also known.

Leotis was restrained in seconds by thick tentacles that seemed to manifest in his home. "Tentacles. It had to be fucking tentacles."

He was pulled to his knees rather harshly and had his arms pulled taut behind him. He hissed at the stretching of his arms, still attempting to break free of N'Zoth's, albeit disembodied, hold on him.

Eyes. Eyes were now manifesting into the room. Huge chunks of purple flesh also appeared to contain the eyes in mock-sockets. The paladin was hating this, and the Old God was absolutely adoring seeing the famed Freepride son seeth with blind rage.

More tentacles came, and when one slowly snaked into his briefs, and practically ripped them from his body, did he realise that maybe sleeping naked wasn't the best idea he's had.

Well, he was nude now, and uncomfortably trying to get away from the prodding tentacles in vain.

Two tentacles played with his cunt, pressing against the clit on one and the other circled his entrance, teasing the paladin by never really entering. Trying to see what made him tick, and his hips were jolting forward into the touch of the aberrations out of pure need, and he hated that his lust was quickly taking over.

One of the tentacles slowly moved backwards to prod at the back entrance. Once, twice did it poke and test the waters, before shoving itself in brutally, causing the paladin to shriek, and Leotis had no idea how much of himself liked being treated like this. Like some toy to be played with and used thoroughly. 

Thankfully, the tentacle inside him stilled for a moment, waiting for the other to join. And just as brutally did the other slam into the paladin's cunt, ripping another loud and shame-filled moan from the elf's throat.

The tentacles thrust in and out in a pattern where if one moved out, the other pressed in, never leaving the paladin feel empty. And the pace was fast, faster than any Horde or Alliance member could. Leotis cried out when a third tentacle came to snake around his throat and keep him looking straight at the main eye on the wall. N'Zoth liked to hold eye contact, the paladin supposed. It was humiliating, and it set a fire in the pit of his stomach to know that he was being watched by multiple eyes.

The paladin screamed when he felt a tentacle slam against his cervix, thankful it didn't actually try to go in. With the scream came the tentacle around his neck snaking its way into his mouth, taking no time in using his throat as well. Deep and brutal, like the two thrusting into him below.

His ears pinned back as the tentacles around his legs spread him further, allowing the penetrators more room to use him. He even felt more tentacles join to caress his thighs and toy with his nipples.

The tentacle pounding into his back entrance seemed to throb and grow in girth, stretching him further. It was seeming to turn inside of him while it thrust, moving all the edges and ribs on the tentacle and scraping them against his walls.

He moaned against the mouth-occupier, feeling it shoot some liquid into the back of his throat, giving him no choice but to swallow it all.

His hips jolted forward again, the tentacle in his cunt now more aggressively slamming against his cervix. And then he wished for the Light to help him. It went through, and blinding pain shot through him as it kept mercilessly pounding into him.

Leotis couldn't keep track of time. He'd came at least twice, now helpless as the tentacles used his body, with the bindings on him serving no purpose but to keep him upright during. His body ached and begged for more, and a dark corner of his mind wanted this to be his ultimate fate.

The tentacles pushed in as far as they could before releasing the same liquid as he swallowed before. Down his throat, into the deepest parts of him, directly into his barren and ultimately useless womb. Once the tentacles were spent, they retreated, dropping him on the ground and disappearing, leaving his limp and used body to lay there.

Before his vision would fade and join the shadows, he'd remembered what he heard when fighting the Nightmare with Malfurion and the other champions.

That the lynx of four eyes would betray his kind.

And he awoke. Just a nightmare. A dream. A vision? Leotis didn't care, he got up, and the Light was felt, keeping his scars healthy. He immediately moved to his dresser to get changed, and make sure the family crest was still there. A lynx's head with four eyes, two blue, two yellow. Something to remember that his family belonged to both factions. He was a neutral party. It gave him comfort in knowing that Sylvanas Windrunner unknowingly had a disloyal "champion."

His eyes moved to a letter that got jammed into the space of his doorframe and door. Immediately he'd picked it up and read it, knowing a letter with a seal must be important.

"...Who in the Twisting Nether is Wrathion?"


End file.
